


The First Night Back

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt had just come back to life and his friends organize a party. At the end of it Logan brings him back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompt "missing moment".

Kurt had just come back to life and the X-Men had organized a welcome back party. They spent the night having fun and drinking beer, the pub in which they were was filled with laughter and joy.

It lasted all night, with heroes coming and going to say hi to their old friend.

In the end only Kurt and Logan were left at the pub, still drinking and laughing.

It was only when dawn lit the sky that Wolverine realized how many hours had passed since they began to drink.

-Time to go to bed, Elf.- he said before finishing his last beer.

-Uh?- Nightcrawler asked.

He was clearly dead drunk: confused smile, poor muscle coordination, the total package.

-Bed.- Logan repeated, smirking amused. –You need to sleep.-

-I’m not tired.- Kurt answered, trying to finish his beer, spilling some on the table and none in his mouth.

The Canadian chuckled, stealing the other’s tankard and drinking the remaining beer.

-Hey!- Nightcrawler protested, but he was unable to get his glass back. –Thief.- he mumbled, pouting.

-You had enough for tonight. Let’s go home.- Logan replied with a grin, standing up.

He had to help his friend walk, trying not to let him weave too much.

They almost hit the door before exiting, and then the fresh morning air caressed their faces and filled their lungs.

-Believe it or not… I even love you, Wolverine.- Kurt mumbled out of nowhere, leaning on the other X-Man.

-Boy, you are drunk. Love you too, Elf. Now c’mon… let’s go home.- the Canadian answered, guiding his friend towards his car.

He helped Nightcrawler get in, fastening his seatbelt for him since the German was clearly unable to do so himself, then he entered it and drove away.

They kept talking –well, Kurt _tried_ to talk, but he mostly let out unintelligible mumbles and yawns- for the whole trip home.

Logan parked his car in the principal’s spot in the mansion’s garage, then he helped the other walk again, this time towards their room.

Kurt’s room was left untouched while he was dead, therefore it needed to be cleaned up before he could sleep in it; Wolverine had chosen to bring him to his own room for that night.

-Are we sleeping together?- the German asked in a tone that was probably meant to be mischievous.

-Yep. Are you fine with it?- Logan replied with a smirk.

Kurt chuckled, grinning amused.

-Ja, of course. I missed you, mein Lieber.- he answered, leaning on him to sloppily kiss him.

Wolverine kissed him back briefly before opening his bedroom’s door; it was better if they did this in private.

As soon as he closed the door behind their backs, Logan hugged his partner tightly and kissed him passionately.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the Canadian’s neck, his legs giving up and bending under him, his tail curling happily. He had really missed those kisses…

Wolverine’s strong hands lifted him as if he was as light as a feather so that he was able to bring his lover to their bed. He gently put him down and climbed on top of him, kissing him and caressing his shoulders and arms.

The German let him do whatever he wanted, but he closed his fingers around the other’s black hair to keep him near.

Logan soon moved his hands to his lover’s chest, caressing him; in the meantime his mouth left a trail of hot kisses on Kurt’s jaw, stopping on his neck to nibble and suck on it. He could leave love bites anywhere since on Nightcrawler’s blue skin they were invisible, so he planned to cover him with them.

The other moaned in pleasure, turning his head so that his partner could have his way on his neck. He weakly raised a leg to brush his knee on Wolverine’s crotch, making him sigh and swing his hips against it.

-I missed you so much, Elf.- the Canadian whispered in his lover’s ear before sucking on its lobe.

Kurt shivered, smiling affectionately.

-I know, I missed you too, mein Lieber.- he answered.

He couldn’t focus on that sweet exchange of words though, since Logan unzipped his X-Man uniform and sneaked his warm hands into it to caress his fuzzy skin.

The German arched against them and moaned, moving his hands to his lover’s chest to undress him too. He opened the other’s yellow and blue costume and made it slid on his hairy shoulders, forcing him to take his arms out of it. He sighed at the wonderful sight of Wolverine’s naked torso.

Logan spread his partner’s costume’s edges, admiring his beautiful body for a moment before lowering on him to kiss his chest. He wanted to do so many things with his lover, but he knew he was too tired and confused for almost all of them; he had to wait for him to get over his hangover. Moreover, Kurt looked quite sleepy at the moment.

-Hey, Elf.- he murmured on his lips.

Nightcrawler answered with a quick kiss.

-Are you tired? Do you wanna sleep?- he asked in a gentle tone of voice, touched by the other’s adorableness.

-Mh…- Kurt thought for a second before nodding.

Logan laid next to him, covering them both with a sheet.

-Tomorrow I won’t let you drink so much.- he warned his lover with a mischievous tone.

-I’m not drunk, just tired.- Kurt mumbled, snuggling up against Wolverine’s warm chest.

-Yeah, yeah.- the Canadian chuckled, hugging him tight and cuddling him.

Nightcrawler murmured something incomprehensible and yawned. He wrapped his arms and legs around his lover’s body, rubbing his forehead against the other’s collarbone and softly kissing it.

Logan half smiled, caressing Kurt’s back up and down in a slow and monotonous way with one hand to help him relax, while his other hand made gentle curls with the German’s hair.

Nightcrawler quickly fell asleep, smiling happily, lulled by his lover’s heartbeat.

Logan watched him sleep for some time, still fearing that it could all be a dream and that if he closed his eyes he would wake up alone. But the reassuring presence between his arms, his warmth against his skin, his calm breath tickling his hair helped him realise that, yes, it was all real. His Elf was really back, he wasn’t dreaming anymore.

He finally managed to sleep well after many months of nightmares.


End file.
